A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved competitive game apparatus employing a rolling supported playing object.
B. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of the increase in the interest in sports and sporting activities, games that resemble the action of these sports and sporting activities are becoming increasingly popular. To provide a game that is played substantially similar to a particular activity is difficult, however, in that reproduction of the players or participants and the involved playing field and equipment results in an expensive and complex game apparatus. Consequently, it is desirable to simulate various activities with a game apparatus while at the same time reducing the complexity of the manner of playing the game and the equipment required.